1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an article distribution end which automatically obtains a random distribution end address to which a user is irrelevant in selection, from data base of article distribution end addresses even if there is no addressing of article distribution end by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such network environment as the Internet, personal computer communication or the like, if, for example, an article is distributed to a companion user of a personal computer by an electronic mail, a system operator at a host station of personal computer communication service which has a function of electronic bulletin board for exchanging messages with many unspecified users, can transmit a mail to all of the members. However, a general user must designate a mail address of a companion. At this time, the user writes an article in consideration of a character of a person at article distribution end, his relation with the user and so forth.
As communication means for opening one's opinion and question to the public, and for offering information to many unspecified users of personal computers, such personal computer communication services as electronic bulletin board, forum and so on are provided. In such services, users cannot communicate with each other until a user of a personal computer accesses to the published opinion, question or offered information.
If a user, who is a sender, more positively demands communication to be formed by the impression of the opinion, the answer to the question, the opinion and impression to the information, not waiting someone's access to the published opinion, question, the offered information and the like on the electronic bulletin board or on the forum, the communication is more probably formed when the opinion, question, information and so on are distributed to another user of a personal computer.
But, if the address of the other user is unknown, to whom the opinion, question, information and so on are wanted to be distributed, or if some response even merely impression is wanted when the opinion, impression, information and the like are casually informed to a companion user whose address is unknown, it is impossible to casually send the opinion, question, information and so on to an unspecified user, since the article cannot be distributed to the companion user as far as the user does not designate the article distribution end address in the conventional network environment.
Besides, in the conventional network environment, if a user to whom an article is distributed is requested to give one's opinion, impression and so on to the article, the user finds if difficult to reply causally or vaguely in such a manner that "I receive dthe article", "I had a pleasant time" and so on because the user is designated by the sender.
As mentioned above, in the conventional network environment, since a user must designate an article distribution end address, such vague and casual communication manners cannot be realized as to send an opinion, question, information and so on to an unspecified companion user, so that communication system lacks flexibility.